I like you too, a lot
by KonohaFox
Summary: Shindou has no idea what is going on with him. Why did he had to fall in love with that guy? His rival? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


_I DID IT! I finshed Rosy-sans request and wrote a MuneTaku. And I am actually not a fan of that pairing, but here! I did it! Please enjoy! _

_**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO GALAXY, NOR ITS CHARACTERS. **_

* * *

I never really _liked_ him. I actually hated him in the beginning and he hated me too... so... ah well, it's the past and we shouldn't be hung up with it anyway.

It was about three weeks ago we got back from space and returned to our homes at earth. Man I was glad to see my family again. I missed them a lot and also my cats, of course. But it was actually sad to see everybody go again. Sakura and Tenma went back to Okinawa. Sakura back to here family and Tenma would just visit his parents and return back here. Minoho and Manabe went overseas for their studies and the others also went back to their schools. Yuuichi-san was able to walk again and was learning how to play soccer again, since he still had a hard time moving around.

"Shindou Takuto here," I answered my ringing phone. It was around 9 in the evening and I hadn't done anything productive today.

"Hey Shindou, I wondered if you wanted to-" a dark aura surrounded me. Why him? Of all people?! Why did he need to call me?!

"Oi Shindou? Are you still there?"

"Err... what did you say again," I answered awkward, "I wasn't really listening because of... because of my cats," I lied.

"Sure... I asked if you wanted to practice tomorrow. Just for fun, you know,"

"No, I don't know and don't want to," I answered harsh, "I don't have time. I also have a team,"

"You guys don't even have practice tomorrow,"  
"How do you know?" I asked, this guy was getting on my nerves, "You weren't stalking us, were you?"

"WHAT?! No of course not!" he shouted back, "Why would I?! You aren't intresting at all," I heard that he was lying.

"In that case, why won't you go practice on your own. You're not even at my school,"

"Wait!"

"Bye Ibuki,"

I hang up the phone and fell down on my bed. While I stared at the ceiling, the tears appeared at the corners of my eyes... Why? Why did I have to-

"GAH!" I screamed. I rolled on my stomach and cursed in my pillow. I still don't understand why it was him of all people... It was already hard for me accept I fall for the same gender, but him of all guys?!

"Takuto, are you alright?" my moms voice called from the door, "You're behaving weird ever since you came back home... something is bothering you, isn't it?"

"No..." I sighed, "I'm totally fine," a lie. My whole life is a lie.

"I'm coming in honey," the door opened and my mother came in. She smiled softly at me when I looked up. Mom sat down next to me and patted my head, "I know it's hard to be in love," she sighed, "I had the same problem with your dad,"

"But you guys are straight!" I pouted. My mom knew I liked boy instead of girls, "I don't know if he-"

"So you admit your feelings towards that boy? Ibuki was his name right?" she stopped patting my had and pulled me op, "Stop crying honey. Things won't end this way,"

"I know... but what if-"

"Stop pouting. Go to him and tell how you feel. He's your friend and even if he rejects you, he'll stay your friend if this friendship is real. And he might develop feelings for you too,"

"You're just making that up to sound better, don't you?" I wiped out my tears, "Alright... I'll go to see him. I'm not sure if I'll confess though,"

"Alright, go call him. I have my thumps up for you," she stood up and walked to the door, "Good luck honey," after she closed the door behind her, I flipped open my phone and stared at the screen. I had a message.

_To: Shindou Takuto_

_From: Ibuki Munemasa_

_Subject: RE: _

_Hey Shindou, I'll just text you instead. What's wrong anyway? Is it wrong to be friends with me?_

_To: Ibuki Munemasa_

_From: Shindou Takuto_

_Subject: RE: RE: _

_I'm sorry Ibuki. I over-reacted a bit... I'd like to talk to you. In person. Could you come to the riverbank tomorrow morning?_

_To: Shindou Takuto_

_From: Ibuki Munemasa_

_Subject: RE: RE: RE: _

_Sure, I'll see you there!_

So that was finished... at least. Now all I had to do was wait.

.

.

.

.

"Why did you call me here?" Ibuki was standing on the opposite side of me. Also our way of standing was totally opposite. I was nervous dancing from my other leg to the other, while Ibuki was holding a soccer ball and acted like nothing actually happened between us, "Oi Shindou!"

"Hmm?" I looked up. Oh yeah... I was going to confess, wasn't I?

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since we came back!" Ibuki moved closer and dropped the soccer ball, "What is wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing," I stuttered while a red blush crept over my cheeks. Damn, why was I blushing in the front of him?! It was probably a part of confessing, "I j-just n-need to tell you something,"

Suddenly I noticed that Munemasa was blushing too. B-blushing?! What the hell?! Was I also calling him Munemasa?! O lord, this is going the wrong way!

"W-what is it what you wanted to tell me?" Ibuki asked while the blush fainted from his cheeks. I scretched the back of my head and walked back a few passes.  
"I... I wanted to say... I like you Ibuki... like like," I added after his confused look, "You probably don't feel the same, I understand... so excuse me. I think I should just go home..."

"No... don't go home yet," Ibuki called, "I actually had to confess something too,"

I raised an eyebrow. Hope welled up in my chest, there might me a chance he actually likes me too! My head screamed hopeful.

"I do like you too. A lot... in the same way as you do,"

* * *

_I am so proud of myself... Sorry for the lame ending. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
